hogwart's shaman
by nat274
Summary: this is my 1st fanfic on shaman king and harry potter crossover. u are allowed to flame me at any degree of harshness.
1. Chapter 1:Hao's alive?

Disclaimer:I do not own shaman king or harry potter so be happy about it.

This is a crossover fanfic so if u do not like it don't read it. Since this is my first fanfic, you are allowed to flame me at any degree of harshness. I am writing this fic because I want to contribute to the number of harry potter and shaman king crossover fictions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Based on the 1st year.

The shaman fight has ended since one month ago. Ren, Jun, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Bokuto No Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg,Iron Maiden Jeanne,Marco so on and so forth were all either back in their own countries fulfilling their own dreams or traveling all around the world. Yoh,Manta,Anna and Tamao stayed in Tokyo since in the case of Yoh,Tamao and Anna they decided to stay and in the case of Manta is simply because he was born there.There was no school which also mean no homework, no exams, no fan girls running after you much to Yoh's relieved. Since the shaman fight was over, Anna decided to let Yoh slack since there was no upcoming battles. No battles, no training, no homework, no chores, no running away from flocks of fan girls means three months of slacking off , basically this means that even the most carefree person in the world will be bored to death including Yoh.

Yoh stared at the sky aimlessly as he felt the heat of the sun increase. Funny, even the shade of the tree could not reduce the boiling temperature. Yoh had chosen a bad time to come to the graveyard. Suddenly an owl flew by and it dropped something.That something turn out to be an envelope.Yoh reached out to take as it fluttered down. The brunette looked at the envelope which said:

_Mr Y.Asakura_

_The graveyard_

_Tokyo_

_Fubari Hills_

'so this is meant for me' Without hesitation the young brunette ripped open the envelope and a letter fluttered out.It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Yoh, _

'They must think my surname is Yoh.' Thought Yoh.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no latter than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Must be one of Chocolove's ideal joke' thought Yoh aloud. 'I wouldn't call it a cheap joke right…since the written paper is parchment. You don't find this anywhere now a days do you? ' said a rather mischievous voice behind Yoh. Yoh yelped in respond at the sudden, yet familiar voice. He spun around and scanned the whole area in attempt to find the owner of the voice. Yoh found the owner sitting on a tree smirking. 'HAO!' 'hello otouto. Please to meet you after lets see…. 1 month,3 weeks, 6 hours, 30 mins and 54 seconds since you last saw me in a rather mad state I should think.'said Hao counting his fingers.

'Who,what,when.where.how?'asked Yoh who was totally engulfed by shock and a tiny tinge of fear. 'you really want to know?' said Hao with a rather sinister grin. Yoh nodded absentmindedly. 'let's see, after I was **murdered** by my innocent little brother I was sent to the 18th level of hell then after approximately 10 days of torture I was sent to GS who told me to get rid of lord voldemort who is planning to destroy the whole world except his followers so in other words it is better for me to rule the world than him because you get to live' Hao finished with a triumph smile.

' uh… who's lord volgymoy?' asked Yoh , odviously clueless of what Hao was saying. Hao sighed and muttered, 'how is he even a part of me.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Fubari onsen**

Anna was busy ordering Manta to do chores when……..WHOOSH! A pile of letters came into sight like a tidal wave. 'Ah, Manta-kun, Anna-sama are you alright?' shouted a young Tamao who heard the commotion in the living room. Seeing a dizzy Manta and a rather fuming Anna she heaved a sigh of relief. 'wait did I just saw a fuming Anna' thought Tamao as she quickly cover her ears so as to protect herself from going deaf. 'MANTA, TAMAO i want this place to be cleared up in 2 mins!' shouted Anna as she picked a letter and read it.

Just then the door open. 'good timing Yoh, you can help clear this mess.' Anna said not taking her eyes of the letter. 'you know Anna, you shouldn't just order people as soon as they step into this house, gives a rather bad impression to guest like me.'replied a cool voice. Everyone in the living room turned and stared at the two people at the door. 'HAO!' both Tamao and Manta exploded simultaneously.. ' Yoh move out of the way' Anna said as she summoned Zenki and Kouki.

'no! Anna I can explain.' ' what is it then?' Anna relpied odviously annoyed that the fact that her own finacee was siding with a pyromaniac who wanted to rule the world. 'I heard that Anna..' said Hao with a tinge of displeased in his voice not likng the word pyromaniac at all. Anna send a death glare at him but Hao just ignored it ' anyway Hao said that Lord Voldymoy is goi-' ' its voldermort, Yoh, Vol-de-mort not voldymoy.' Hao cut in. ' ya, like I said lord voldymode is going to rule the world and he will wipe out everyone in the whole except his followers.' Yoh explained not knowing that he pronnouced the word voldemort wrongly **AGAIN. **Hao shook his head slightly and flumped down on the sofa.

' so that means what hao's saying has something to do with this letter.' Anna said holding up the letter she had been reading. 'it seems so anna, it seems so…..' Hao said while making himself comfortable on the sofa. ' I never knew human's invention can be this comfortable you know…' Hao complimented. Yoh was about to say something when hao added, ' that doesn't change the fact that humans are small, tiny creatures who destroy mother nature.' Yoh frowned slightly but quickly change to a sly smile knowing that his other half was now off guard. He quickly pounced on Hao which led to a sudden yelp and a mini brother wrestling match.

The three watched the fight sweatdropping until Anna said 'leave them'. With that, all three left the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done! (gives a big stretch) hope this chapter please you readers if not flame me BUT no suing (takes out a sword and oversouls with a nine tailed fox of fire.) if you people want to give me some ideas on the next chapter u are allowed cuz I really need some! Until the next chapter ,Bye.


	2. Chapter 2:Explainations?

Disclaimer:I do not own shaman king and harry potter.

Chapter two: Explanations?

**NEXT DAY**

'HAO! Give me some tea!' 'Do it yourself ,Anna!' 'Yoh! Go get it!' 'Don't order my otouto around, Anna!' 'Don't talk back ,Hao!' 'Like I care!' After the rather shocking day, Hao and Anna constantly argued or shall I say shouted at each other. Anna trying to make Hao her personal slave and Hao disobeying her every order. They had send a letter back telling Hogwarts that Hao,Yoh,Anna,and Tamao were going. In the case of Manta's absence was because he wanted to STUDY.

RINGGGG! 'Hao! Get the door.' 'Do it yourself!' 'Asakura! If you don't gat it, Yoh will get 1000 km to run.' 'I'll burn you to crisp if you do that.' '!' And so the argument started again and will end three or more hours later, mind you. Yoh looked helplessly at the rather loud argument and decided to get the door because there was loud thumping at the door.

Once Yoh opened the door there was a loud CRASH! Everyone including a fuming Anna and a rather happy Hao who was smiling for no apparent reason came to see what had happened. There at the doorstep stood a angry Ren, an Iron maiden with Marco, Chocolove,Lyserg and two unconscious Yoh and Horo Horo on the floor. Apparently, because of the long wait, Ren decided to throw an object nearest to him at the door and that object happen to be HoroHoro. At the same time Yoh went to open the door which meant horo horo crashing into Yoh instead of the door.

'Hello Anna,Tamao,Manta,Yoh and Hao' said Lyserg in a polite tone until 'HAO!' and then the rest also shouted 'HAO!' Everyone summoned their spirits and got ready to fight. Lyserg lauched an attack first. Now, Yoh decided to wake up at the moment and stand up in front of Hao and got hit by Lyserg's pendulum and he fell unconscious again.'Yoh-kun!' Lyserg shouted. 'Lyserg drop and give me 500' Anna shouted while dragging Yoh into the house. Ren followed while also dragging HoroHoro into the house. Everyone else went into the house too leaving Lyserg with Hao who had decided to taunt Lyserg while he did his push-ups.

**IN THE ONSEN**

'So…..What brings you here, all of you.' 'Jeanne-sama, me and Lyserg receive a letter from this Hogwarts school, we ignored it thinking this was a joke. After that, two hundred and ninety-nine letters came flying into the church. We began to be suspicious of this funny letter so we came here to consult Yoh.' Marco said. Anna looked at Horo who was now awake. 'Erm….we sort of also got bombed by this letters and I called up Chocolove thinking that this is one of his jokes. Apparently it was not and Ren also got the same treatment so we all came here in Ren's no. thirty-two plane since the last one was damaged by Lilly Five and is still at America.' Both Ren and Chocolove nodded.

'Now your turn, explain why on earth is that…demon here.'said Ren who turned his head to look at a angry Lyserg doing his push-ups without Hao bothering him. 'wait wasn't Hao with him?' thought Ren. 'Oh, I'm here Ren. I decided to leave him and about the why the **DEMON** is here, he will personally answer that question.' Hao said narrowing his eyes at the word demon.

**After 1 hour of explanation**

Lyserg had joined in looking murderously at Hao and Yoh woke up. 'Uh……so this voldymort is going to destroy the world and kill everyone except his followers, right?' Hao nodded slightly and said ' Horo Horo ,your brains matches the size of Yoh's since you can't get the correct pronunciation of Vol-de-mort after more than 10 times of repeat after me lessons.' HoroHoro growled slightly while Anna made a mental note to kill Hao for comparing Yoh's brains with Horo's. 'I heard that Anna-**chan**.'said Hao cheerily. 'I change my mind Hao, why don't you just die here, right now.'growled Anna.

And so the argument started again, this time leading to a short battle outside the onsen. Hao won in no time since Zenki and Kouki belonged to him once. 'All right, everyone into bed, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning!'shouted Hao happily. 'Who said that we were trusting this letter.'arguered Ren. 'seriously Ren, I think my explaination didn't go into that thick skull of yours. Oh anyway….' Hao paused and raised his hand and a bright light surrounded him. After the light faded, a pure white bird was seen perching on hao's arm. Hao gave a neatly folded letter to the bird and let it nuzzled him on the cheek before whispering something to the bird. After that , the bird took off leaving white feathers in its wake.

'What just happen?'asked HoroHoro still staring at the pure white bird. 'Oh, just a little friend of mine. Anyway the letter I just gave to her was a reply. You,Ren,Chocolove, Jeanne,Lyserg and Pirika are going to the Hogwarts,'said Hao indicating the five present people. 'Hey! Who said my sister is going!' 'What about me! Jeanne-sama might be hurt there.' 'Who said I was going to waste my time at Hogwarts!' 'Stupid murderer, but at least I will be with Jeanne-sama.'muttered Lyserg. 'well that's that and you better go or you will be dinner for my spirit of fire, he's been rather hungry lately.' With that everyone shut up. 'Lyserg, I will leave Jeanne-sama in your protection.' Marco said to break the uncomfortable silence. 'Might as well go, I might become stronger,' said Ren.

Just then the same pure white bird appeared with a letter. 'that's fast' thought Hao. Everyone craned their necks to look at its contents. It read:

_Dear Asakura Hao,_

_Thank you for the reply. I suppose those people whom you have not informed about them joining us will not take this lightly.Anyway we are pleased to inform you that we have accept Silva and Faust to be Shaman Arts teachers. We have send them both a letter informing them. Now about voldemort, I do not want any students to hear about him.We look forward to see you on 1st September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Everyone stared at Hao. Hao being Hao, read a ramdom person's mind and answered his question 'When I was at GS, GS sent a letter to Hogwarts telling them I will go to Hogwarts to defeat that Voldemort.' Everyone gave a 'oh' and left for bed. 'Was it something I said, Rugia?' Hao whispered lightly to the bird. Rugia simply shook and started nuzzling Hao. Hao smiled slightly and stroked Rugia gently.

' I wonder what will happen at Hogwarts.' Hao said softly gazing at the sky which was filled with myriads of stars.****

Hi everybody. Thx for the reviews. Now got to go. I need my beauty sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :Read the previous chapter.

Chapter three: Just another day before the day of departure

**Fubari onsen**

After the previous day, the holy people (Jeanne and Marco) and Lyserg along with the rest got along with Hao.

Hao's pov

'Hao!Get that freaking bird out of my house!' _'Ah…that woman again.' _I slowly got up and look at Anna who was busy ordering my otouto and co. to catch Rugia. '_look's like she got bored.'_ I walked in front of Rugia and swiftly caught by the legs 'You naughty bird' I mocked scolded while she screeched trying to get upright. Looking around I noticed the whole house was in a mess. 'All of you clean this up in five minutes!' shouted Anna as she pointed to Chocolove, Lyserg, Jeanne, Marco, Ren, HoroHoro, Yoh and me. '_humph..stupid woman, thinks she's the boss.Looks like another quarrel is coming up.'_

With that I spoke back 'why should I ?' 'Because its your bird who created this mess.' 'She's not my bird' 'Then who's? Horo's?' Anna answered sarcastically. 'No, it's the GS.' 'you're right.' 'It's true.' 'prove it'

End of Hao's pov

'As you wish Anna-**Chan'** Anna's left hand twitched a little. Ignoring, Hao continued this time talking to Rugia 'tell her Rugia.' With that Rugia opened her mouth, instead of small screeching sound; a melodic, serene voice was heard 'As a matter of fact yes, I work for GS-' Rugia stopped after noticing the attention she had attracted, everyone in the living room, excluding Hao, were all looking at her jaw-dropped. Rugia giggled slightly and continued 'I was sent to look after Hao, GS was afraid he would go killing humans and weak shamans' 'you know I do intend to do that after voldemort is defeated.' Hao said matter of factly. 'how' 'can' 'a' 'bird' 'talk' said ren, chocolove, lyserg, horohoro and yoh ,each saying a word. 'She is a shaman after all, just that I accidentally curse her during one of my practice with wands. So she's stuck in her beastial form.

'Wands?' asked Yoh. 'Yes Yoh, wands. Talking about it I receive a letter informing you that you all don't need to buy your stuff,since it's a little too late to send your list of items you need. They have decided to buy for you all. I have mine since I attended this school once 1000 years ago and have gone to buy it.' Hao replied. 'What? I thought you were planning on world domination 1000 years ago?' said HoroHoro. 'Ah.. I have my childhood times you know, really, your brains are comparable to bird's brains.' Answered Hao smugly.

HoroHoro was about to attack Hao when the iron maiden spoke up. 'I believe you said that the train is somewhere in London right?' Hao nodded. 'Then that means we need to speak English in other to communicate with other students.' Everyone,excluding Hao,Lyserg and Marco, stared at her wide eyed because none of them could speak English. 'Alright! Everyone will learn English starting from today!' declared Anna. Everyone groaned. Anna's lessons are going to be a torture. 'Who said I was teaching.' Said Anna. 'He'll be teaching' continued Anna pointing at Hao. Everyone stared at Anna giving her the are-you-mad-fancy-giving-us-a-murderer-for-a-teacher look. 'You got a problem?' asked Anna grimly.

Everyone shook their head. 'Good. Now Hao I expect them to know English by the end of today since we are leaving for the train tomorrow.'

Hao smiled widely which obviously was a bad sign as it usually meant that he was going to make a torturous lesson. 'Hai Anna-**chan'** Anna twitched again but controlled herself as she walked towards the door. 'Hey aren't you going to learn too. I don't think you can speak English as well.' Said Ren angrily. Bad enough Hao was teaching him. Now Anna was not taking part in the 'torture'. That was plain freakin unfair.

Anna simply relpied 'you got a problem Tao? Besides Yoh will translate for me, right Yoh?' now glaring at Yoh. Yoh gulped and nodded. 'Good…...now good luck.' With that she left the room. 'Right let's start the lesson shall we and anti-hao people,you can leave since you know English.' Hao said still having the wide smile on his face. Marco, Iron Maiden and Marco left the room. 'Now the lesson shall start'said Hao changing the wide smile to a dangerous one. Everyone gulped.'flutter,flutter' 'Huh?ow.. Hao there's a bird.'

'Hey there's a letter.' Hao motioned the owl to come to him. Instead of perching on Hao's arm like the other birds, it simply flew pass Hao dropping the letter into Hao's hand.

After a moment of silence which Hao used to read the letter, Hao broke it saying 'Good news erm.. maybe bad news…..either way its still news, Kalim and Nichrome are going to help Silva and Faust.' There was a pause and then Ren spoke 'I think that does not have anything to do with us now the lesson.' 'Ah… I'll just make it easy since I'm rather late for star-gazing.' Hao said looking at the dark night sky. Hao snapped his fingers and fireballs appear in front of each 'student'. Everyone looked at the fireballs uncertainly. 'Don't worry, it won't burn you, just touch it, those balls of fire contain duplication of my knowledge in English.' Hao said before bursting into flames.

'uh…where did he go?' asked Chocolove. 'Probably to see the stars but that does not matter. Now we need to concentrate on what are we going to do now.' Answered Ren dryly. 'Easy just touch it like Hao said.' With that Yoh stick a finger out and poke the fireball. Light surrounded him. After the light faded, Yoh blinked. 'How does it feel?' asked HoroHoro. 'say something in english' suggested Ren. 'Hello,nice to meet you' Yoh said and then covered his mouth trying to stop his gasp coming out. 'Cool! Ok here I go.' And HoroHoro grabbed the fireball. The same thing happened to HoroHoro.

Both Chocolove and Ren did the same thing and they found themselves talking in fluent

English. 'I wonder how Hao manage to learn such fluent English.' Questioned Horohoro to no one in particular. 'Probably while gathering his comrades.' 'As a matter of fact this Hao knows at least 459 languages.' A rather amused Hao said while floating in the air near the celling. 'Hey I thought you went to stargaze.' Said Yoh. 'The night is too polluted in case you haven't noticed. The air is filled with smoke. Darn those humans, why can't you just let me kill them.' Hao growled glaring at Rugia who decided to appear at that particular time. Rugia shrugged slightly and said 'GS's order.'

'Humph' and Hao once again disappeared in a burst of flames. 'Better follow him. He might go terrorizing humans out of plain hatred.' And Rugia disappeared also in a burst of blue flames. Yoh and co. looked at each other. After few moments of pointless staring, Yoh suggested they test their new ability on Lyserg and co.

The day ended with Chocolove trying to make English jokes, Ren and HoroHoro attacking Chocolove, Jeanne, Marco laughing at the commotion until Anna came along slapping Chocolove and summoning Zenki and Kouki to punch Ren and HoroHoro. Then testing Yoh on English. Lastly, Rugia trying to stop Hao from burning a random worker out of pure hatred.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

a/n: I think I manage to leave out all the ghost. Just a little note, they are all stuck in memorial tablets and kororo went back to her coltsfoot field. SOF isn't needed so he wasn't summoned by Hao.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (read the previous chapter)

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

'Alright, everyone on the Spirit of Fire, NOW!' ordered Hao as he summoned sof. Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, HoroHoro, Chocolove, Jeanne, Tamao and Ren were struggling with their luggage. Pirika had arrived at the onsen this morning. 'Gah! BANG, CRASH 'ow..' Yoh groaned as HoroHoro managed to drop his trunk onto Yoh's foot. Sighing for the umpteen times this morning, Hao used his furyouku to lift the trunks onto his Mochirei's open hand. When everyone had climbed onto the spirit of fire which took quite a while since Lyserg did not want to step on a murderer's mochirei and Marco trying to convince Jeanne that riding on the Spirit of Fire was very dangerous. Hao ordered the Spirit of Fire to go to King Cross Station.

**5 minutes later.**

'Are we there yet?' Yoh asked Hao

'No'

'Now are we there?'

'No'

'Now?'

'No'

And so it continues for another half an hour later resulting into Yoh being half fried and Hao looking at Yoh before deciding to fry Yoh totally out of pure amusement.

**At King Cross**

'We're here' Hao said before continuing to throw fireballs at Yoh. Yoh yelped before running to the station in an amazing speed 'you should do that more often Hao. You can do that during his training at Hogwarts.' 'For once I agree with you Anna' Yoh and co. all entered the station. All of them put their trunks on some trolleys and pushed it to the platforms.

. Facing the platforms Ren asked 'Which train Hao?' 'Platform nine and three quarters.' 'Don't play with me Hao.' 'I'm not' 'In case you haven't noticed, there is only platform nine and ten.' 'Read the ticket yourself' Hao said throwing the ticket to Ren. Ren caught it deftly and look at it. 'He's not kidding.' Said Ren looking at the ticket in disbelief. Everyone else craned their neck to look. 'Hao did you take the wrong ticket?' Hao shook his head and said 'It came this morning, owl-post.'

'Right so we are stuck in a foreign country, foreign station and have no idea where platform nine and three-quarters are.' Concluded Anna. At that moment a group of passed just in front of them and they caught a few words of what they were saying. '-pack with Muggles of course-' Hao who knew what muggles was muttered 'wizards' and followed them. Everyone else followed him blindly thinking he knew where platform nine and three quarters were.

Hao and co. stopped when that group of people stopped. 'Now, what's the platform number?' said the boys' mother. 'Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red headed, who was holding her hand. 'Mum, can't I go…' 'You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. They watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it-but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. 'Where he go!' asked HoroHoro in shock. 'Let's go and ask them.' By the time all the lady's children had disappeared.

'Excuse me,' Lyserg said to the plump woman. (A/n: Lyserg is talking in Jap) 'I don't speak Japanese dear.' Said the plump woman. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot about the language here. I-' 'no need to be so polite. First time at Hogwarts?' 'Yes, the thing is we –'Lyserg paused pointing to the group behind him, 'do not know how to get on to the platform.' 'I must be quite a celebrity; another boy just asked me this question. Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous. Now chop chop, it's almost eleven o'clock.'

'Er..ok' said Lyserg. 'You heard her?' 'Yep' Said Yoh and he ran towards the barrier with his trolley. As Yoh came closer to the barrier, everyone braced for a crash but nothing was heard. They looked and found Yoh missing. 'He went through the barrier.' Said Hao reading their minds. Everyone scowled at Hao. Who wouldn't be displeased with a person who reads people's mind without their consent? Hao simply smile and took a stroll towards the barrier and he went through it. Everyone did the same and found themselves in another train station. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express._ 'Well people, time to get on the train' Hao said with trunks floating around him. Apparently Hao figured that using his furyouku to lift the trunks were better than letting the clumsy people like HoroHoro carry them up the train.

**In the train**

After a few minutes of searching, they managed to find a compartment to settle in. In the compartment, a red headed boy named Ron and another boy named Harry sat there talking before they came in. 'So you all are wizards eh?' Hao said and both Harry and Ron nodded. 'mmm…Harry, you aren't Harry potter by any chance are you?' 'Harry nodded again. Hao by instinct pushed away some of Harry's fringe revealing a thunderbolt scar. 'So it's true, GS really knows a lot.' 'GS?' asked Ron. 'Great Spirit.' 'Oh… by the way you haven't introduced yourself.' Everyone paused in whatever they were doing.

Hao stood up and said 'That is ice queen, Anna, Yoh, my younger brother, HoroHoro, Pirika, Horo's younger sister, Ren from the Tao clan, Chocolove, the worst joker ever, Lyserg and Jeanne, the **holy** maiden. Oh and myself Asakura Hao. We're all shamans.' pointing at the respective person. 'Shamans?' 'People who connect the underworld and this world. We can allow a spirit to posses us or integrate them with an object.' 'Cool, what do you all do?' 'We participated the shaman fight a month ago. The shaman fight is where all shamans gather to fight each other to get the Great Spirit and be crowned Shaman King. GS will grant the winner a wish.'

'Oh…so who won?' 'The shaman fight was called off due to a reason which will remain unknown to you people.' Hao said grimly. This time Harry spoke up, 'What spirits do you have?' 'Lyserg has Morphine a fairy, HoroHoro has Kororo a Koroppo Kuru, Yoh has a ghost samurai, Amidamaru, Jeanne has none since I prefer you not to know, Chocolove has a ghost cheetah, Mic, Ren has Bason a ghost warrior, Tamao has Conchi and Ponchi, Anna has Zenki and Kouki which was originally my shikigami, and last of all I have Spirit of Fire.' At the end of Hao's speech, all spirits was present except SoF and Zenki and Kouki since they were too big.

'wow.' And the rest of the journey was spent talking to each other and Anna making Yoh do his training on the train. Hao decided to make Yoh run faster by throwing fireballs at him causing Yoh to run ten times faster. Harry and Ron stared thinking '_what a weird group of people'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the same…

Chapter 5: The sorting hat

'Hey, we're reaching, better change into our robes,' Said Harry as he reached out for his clothes. Yoh and co. all look at Hao who said, 'What? Oh, our robes will be given in school.' Ren was about to say something when a voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.' 'Come on,' shouted Yoh as he jumped of the train, then helping Anna down. Anna shivered in the cold air night. Seeing this, Yoh took off his own shirt and gave it to Anna.

Anna blushed slightly while girls drooled at the sight of Yoh's build. 'Uh-oh, not good, guess coming to Hogwarts still have fan girls chasing me,' thought Yoh. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice. 'Firs'-years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?' Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. 'Who's that?' asked Yoh looking at Hagrid in amazed. Well who wouldn't, well at least the people who have not seen such big people would.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs' – years? Mind yer step, now!' boomed Hagrid. They were led through a steep, narrow path. Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' There was a loud 'Oooooh!' The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 'Humph, what's so great about this castle? In my country there are 33 castles like this.' Boasted Ren.

Hearing Hagrid order to sit in the boats they all got in to the boats. Soon after they reached a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. 'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid. 'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. 'woah! Big!' exclaimed HoroHoro. 'Humph, in my country there are 33 such entrance hall,' once again Ren boasted. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

There were many voices from a doorway from the right. 'The rest of the school must be there,' thought Harry. Instead of heading there, Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' Harry asked Ron. 'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.' 'We went through much torturous stuff. So even if it hurts it won't hurt as much as you all will feel,' said Hao confidently. Then something happen which made Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. Many look up and found pearly white ghost, slightly transparent floating and gliding in the air. 'Hey, these ghosts are different from ours, they are pearly white while ours have colour!' cried Yoh in surprise.

'Move along, now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' It was Professor McGonagall. She had returned. 'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first-years, 'and follow me.' The first-years all form a line and they were led out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Yoh and co. gazed at the thousands and thousands of lighted candles which were floating mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. They came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

**Yoh's pov**

I focused on Professor McGona-erm what's her name again. I made a mental note to ask aniki later. She was silently placing a four-legged stool in front of us. On the top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. 'Geez, what's with the old hat, I thought this was supposed to be painful' thought Yoh.

**End of Yoh's pov**

It was silent as the hat twitched and the rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,-_

After the song, the whole great hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 'when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.' She said. 'Abbott, Hannnah!' A young girl stepped forward and put on the hat. After a while, the hat shouted, 'Hufflepuff!' There was a loud applause and then the Professor called, 'Asakura, Hao!' Hao smirking, walk towards the front. 'Omg, he's cute .' 'I've gonna get his address.' 'So cute!' whispers were heard though out the hall. Hao put on the hat and the hat mumbled, 'Quick-witted, strong, over a 1000 years old, oh! And you have been here when you were eleven. If I remember correctly you were sorted in to Gryffindor, now I'm afraid you have to be sorted in to SLYTHERIN!'

There was a huge applause erupting from Slytherin table. Instead of going to the table he simply stood next to the stool. 'Asakura, you're supposed to go to your table,' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'They're coming,' muttered Hao. Almost instantly, the doors burst opened. All heads turned and they could hear an argument. There were a blond girl holding a doll, a girl with orange hair holding a broom and a tall girl with blue hair smoking. 'I tell you he's alive!' cried the orange-haired girl. 'We all witnessed it; he was slashed by that twin of his into half!' shouted the blue-haired girl. 'Mari is bored' mumbled the blond.

Hao sighed and walked towards them. 'For the last time, I sensed his aura here.' Shouted the orange-haired girl. 'Oh, then why is he here, in this totally non shaman castle!' augured the blue-haired girl. 'Mari wishes you two will stop shouting.' Mumbled the blond. The blond looked up and gasped. She started tugging on the orange-hair girl's sleeve. 'What!' 'Look' she said pointing at the front. 'Huh?' '!' 'HAO-SAMA!' shouted the girls simultaneously as they saw their former master. All three girls bowed before pouncing on Hao. 'Really, making a commotion the moment you arrived, eh? Macchi, Kanna?' 'Sorry, Hao-sama.' Muttered the orange-haired and the blue-haired.

'Apology accepted. Anyway where's the rest?' 'The rest went to find Opacho. We found her but she immediately ran away the moment she saw us. She seemed to be very depressed about running away from you. She thinks she was the one who caused your downfall.' 'hmm? Caused of my downfall? I think he was the one,' Hao said pointing to Yoh who shot him a I-did-not-want-to-kill-you glare. 'Can you continue your conversation later, Asakura?' said Professor McGonagall. 'The ceremony must go on.' 'Whatever.' Said Hao and gestured for the three followers to come to him. 'We are going to find my comrades so deal with my absence.' All four shamans burst into flames.

There was a moment of silence and somebody said, 'How the freaking hell did he do that?' Then hundreds of whispers cut the silence. 'What comrades?' 'Wow, I thought this school did not allow any apparating?' 'Was one of those girls his girlfriend?' 'Eh-hem' There was silence and everybody's attention turned to Dumbledore. 'Sorry for that rather disturbing interruption, now we shall carry on the ceremony.' 'Right. Asakura, Yoh' Yoh stepped forward and whispers were heard again. 'Omg, twins.' 'He's so cute.' 'He's got to be my boyfriend.' '_Guess things never change when you are in a school filled with girls' _Yoh sighed and went to sit on the stool and the hat was put on him. The hat once again whispered, ' oh, so you defeated the great Asakura Hao eh? Lazy but brave. A loyal friend… I will put you in GRIFFINDOR!'

Yoh stood up and cleared his throat. 'Erm, I would like to announce that Anna is my fiancée," Many groans were heard. "you can chase my brother if you you like though.I must warn you if my brother does not like you and finds you irritating you be in for much trouble." 'hmmm… good idea Yoh, they can be running targets for 'him'.' A voice spoke. 'Hao! Since when where you back?' 'Long enough to see you being sorted and you small hat Yoh did NOT defeat me, come Opacho'The long haired brunette when to sit at the Slytherin table. Following behind was a child no more than five years old or so it seems. She was wearing a poncho like Hao and had bangles around her wrist and legs.

Hao gestured for the small girl to sit beside him. 'Hao-sama, Opacho is not worthy to sit beside you anymore.' Hao sighed and carried Opacho on to the chair. He put her down on his lap and whispered, 'I told you I forgive you. Now just sit and watch my otouto's pathetic friends being sorted, shall we?' Opacho giggled slightly and nodded. By then, Yoh had already settled himself beside the weasley brothers. 'Chocolove!' After a few moments of silence, 'Gryffindor!'

**List of who went to what house**

Asakura Hao- Slytherin

Asakura Yoh- Gryffindor

Chocolove- Gryffindor

Lyserg Diethel- Hufflepuff

Hermione Granger- Gryffindor

Iron Maiden Jeanne- Hufflepuff

Kyoyama Anna- Gryffindor (can't let her and Yoh be separated, can I)

Harry Potter- Gryffindor

Tamamura Tamao- Ravenclaw

Tao Ren- Gryffindor

Usui HoroHoro- Gryffindor

Usui Pirika- Ravenclaw

Ron Weasley- Gryffidor

Matilda Matisse (a.k.a Macchi) - Slytherin (the Hanagumi will be attending Hogwarts because after some threatening by Hao they let them in but not without some wizards getting burns)

Marion Phauna (a.k.a. Mari)- Slytherin

Kanna- will not be in any cuz she's too old as in too old to join the first year (though I think I will put her as a person as a teacher.)

Nat: ppl who reads this fanfic I want to tell you that I MAY not continue this fic cuz I'm under terrible stress and if you want me to update then send me some suggestions on what to write next cuz I'm suffering from writer's block. Erm I think that's it so I shall end this chapter with a **HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!**

oHhhhhhh


End file.
